Papertine III: The Death Shredder
' BY SF JOHNF AND SF JC' PAPERTINE III: THE DEATH SHREDDER Part 1: Jacob Minch The Principal Menace By Tommy Well, it’s been one month since the fire and Clone Wars that almost DESTROYED McQuarrie Middle School. Dwight has been telling everyone the same thing when we ask for his advice: “A bad feeling about this, I have.” So, when we got past the security guards and scanners, which were just added to school security for obvious reasons, we had to go to the principal’s office to see just who everyone “loves” to talk to; Principal Rabbski, and her “apprentice,” fellow teacher Mr. Howell!!! “YOU KIDS AND YOUR ORIGAMI ARE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM THIS SCHOOL!!” Mr. Howell yelled, “I cannot believe the extent of the damage this…er…game has caused!! Who is responsible for this? They will be expelled for sure!” Well, I was worried. If I said that it was Dwight, then I would lose a great friend, and Origami Yoda. Then again, Origami Yoda is already going to leave the school, but I had a plan… but first, we had to tell Mr. Howell the TRUE person who started this, since he is the one who actually set the school on fire. “Jacob Minch.” “WHAT?!?” Mr. Howell yelled, “MY nephew, Jacob Minch?!? Why would you possibly say that?” Oooooooh…..I get it, now! Jacob WAS new to the school, because he had just transferred schools to the one where his uncle was actually teaching!! Anyway, now what do I do? Jacob has the perfect alibi! He is being defended by the most respected teacher in all Virginia! (Yeah, there’s a lot about Mr. Howell we still didn’t know). “Now kids,” Principal Rabbski spoke, “you will soon find that it is you who are mistaken; about a great many things…..” (Anyone else think that she just quoted Emperor Palpatine?) Anyway, she got into a long lecture with us, until finally the school bell rang. We had missed the entire school day! For a lecture! C’mon! Then, as we opened the door to leave, we saw the kid responsible for all this. “JACOB!!!!!!” The plot By kellenI saw Jacob and he had a smug grin on his face.“what do you want?!” I said. He said “I don’t need anything from you weaklings.” “what?” said tommy. ” my death shreder, the ultimate super weapon will destroy Dwight’s science project and He will fail!!!!” said Jacob. “so” I said. “he fails all the time!” Jacob replied ” my uncle told me that if Dwight fails one more time, he will be expelled from EVERY SCHOOL IN VIRGINA!” then he grabbed me and locked me in thedetension room! I was stuck in here do I wrote this. I gave this to tommy. I am still stuck it has been 1 DAY!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!! Kellen’s RescuePart 1: Mission BriefingBy Sara So, Tommy gets all of us together, and I mean ALL of us; me, Dwight, Harvey, Mike, Quavondo, Murky, Ben, Amy, Hannah, Jen, Zack, Mr. Good Clean Fun, and somehow even Caroline! (Soapy was on the Dark Side, and Mr. Good Clean Fun was on the Light) And he took us all into the playground, so that the Origami ban didn’t apply. Anyway, he gave all the kids who didn’t have Origami finger puppets Origami Clones, E-Z Yodas, Mace Windus, and even, for Mr. Good Clean Fun, Origami Soapy! “Well,” Tommy started, “Kellen has been imprisoned by the villainous Jacob.”“WOOHOOOO!!!!!” Harvey and Zack fist-pounded into the air.“Dang it, you guys! Why don’t you just leave?!?” I yell.“Because we have Darth Paper AND Darth Yoda!” Harvey retorted. (Yes, this happens AFTER The Revenge of the Van Jahnke Yoda) Anyway, Tommy tells me that even though Harvey and Zack are beyond annoying, they did have some of the most powerful Origami, and oddly enough, that would play an important part in our plan…Tommy whispered the plan in our ears, and we started Operation: Save Kellen! Kellen’s Rescue Part 2: Diversion by Mr. Good Clean Fun (but to my family, I go by Nancy) Caroline, Zack and Harvey Hid by the office next to the detention room. Tommy Quivondo and Dwight went to the classroom. Me, Murky,Mike,Amy,and Hannah went in front of the door to the detention room. First, according to the plan at least, Harvey Zack and Caroline went on the main computer and changed the origami ban. Then Caroline set up a firewall so they could not make it again. Then it was our turn. We attacked the guards in front of the Detention room. When we distracted them, Tommy’s team went in. Kellen’s Rescue Part 3: The Actual Rescuing Part By Tommy So, we were in! I went down to the detention room, and tried unlocking it, but I couldn’t! “The keys, Tommy, the keys!” Kellen kept saying, “Jacob…keys…” he fainted, probably because of the airtight room. (When McQuarrie does detention, they do it goood….) So, I went of to find Jacob. But then, Jacob just casually walked up to us! He had an origami Darth Plaugies.(Palpatine’s Master From The Dark Side) That triggered something in our heads, because we and the origami went ballistic on it. But the Darth Plaugies never got touched. Not even close. We got tired and yelled at Jacob. I was deafened by the sound, but it sounded like “WHY DID……””THE DARK SIDE……..” “DEATH SHREDDER…………” “BEING BUILT…………………” Well, I couldn’t stand the thought of Kellen dying in that detention room, so I grabbed Jacob, and threw him against the door! Well, he actually BROKE the door, so Kellen could escape! Jacob, though, was very dazed from hitting a 5 ton door with his whole body. Anyway, we won! We left for outside, where Mr. Nancy Good Clean Fun was cheering for us, along with our friends. But then I heard someone say “Join Jacob we must…. Hmmmmm!” Betrayal By Harvey (with some help from my new best friend, Zack Martin) “Join Jacob we must!” I said, in my best Darth Yoda voice, “The Death Shredder he has. Powerful that makes him.” “What?! Now all three of you are Dark Side!” Tommy exclaimed. “Actually, we already were,” Zack said. “It’s a trap!” Kellen’s Ackbar yelled, as Jacob pulled out from the nearby alleyway The Death Shredder. Jacob, with a sinister smirk, plugged in the device and we all heard the sounds of a machine ready to shred. “Surrender your origami, or the Captain gets it!” Jacob said, as he pulled Tommy’s Origami Rex out of his hand. I fist-pounded again with Zack. We were unbeatable, and Dwight would finally admit that there’s nothing special about Origami Yoda! >:) Part 2: Order Shreddy-Six The Death Shredder By Kellen “Hey! Leave Captain Rex alone!” I said, pulling out my old Starkiller (the Apprentice from Papertine 1) out of my pocket. Now, he no longer had one red lightsaber, but two shiny, blue blades, like in The Force Unleashed II. “Ha! You can’t stop me!” Jacob said, pulling out Papertine again. This Papertine was different, with a yellow face and with more drawn-on wrinkles, more like from Return of the Jedi than from Revenge of the Sith, like the original. I attacked. With “Starcreaser” on my finger, I threw a punch at Jacob, knocking Captain Rex out of his hand and into Tommy’s. Then, I grabbed Papertine with my free hand, and held him above the Death Shredder. “No. No, No, YOU WILL DIE!!!!” Jacob said, grabbing Papertine back and pushing Starcreaser into the Shredder. I pulled him out just in time, but his one “hand” was shredded, so I took out my anger on Harvey and Zack. Fireball By Sara Ok… Kellen just went all “fireball” on us! Well, first he grabbed Darth Yoda, and took bite out of his ear! Then, he spit it out, attacked Darth Paper with Starcreaser, and they talked. “I will never join you again!” “My apprentice, you do not yet realize your importance!” Darth Paper fell off of Harvey’s hand, and we all took the opportunity to attack. “FOR MCQUARRIE!!!” Tommy yelled. We all pulled out our origami, and fought Zack and Harvey! “Hehehe…” Zack said, even as Mr. Good Clean Fun pinned him up against a wall. “What? What is that laugh? Why are you smiling as if you know something I don’t know?!?” Good Clean Fun yelled. “I want those Cheetos!!!” Darth Soapy yelled, as Zack pulled him out from his back pocket. “Soapy?!” Mr. Good Clean Fun was so scared, he let Zack go just in time for him to steal and shred Origami Ackbar. “NOOOO!!!!” I yelled, as I grabbed my Fortune Wookiee and tried to stop Zack. He punched me! Like, for real! I fell to the ground, and watched Harvey and Zack escape with their origami and the Death Shredder. We succeeded to save Kellen, but lost Ackbar. Typical. “Only Two There Are…” By Dwight I ran over to where my Ackbar laid shredded. I cried boo-hoo tears, and then did something that even Origami Yoda could not predict. “The Dark Side is strong in me, for I am SITH…” I pulled out my OrigAsajj Ventress, and ran off, to find Jacob. I heard the screams from Tommy, Kellen, and Sara, begging me to stay; but I didn’t listen. Instead I ran, on and on, until I came to the very place where this all started:The Cafeteria. The cafeteria was dark, as no lights were on except the hallway lights, which were dim, anyways. “Ah, Dwight! We have been expecting you…” A voice, presumably Jacob’s, said to me. Suddenly, the lights all switched on, and I saw Jacob looming over me from the balcony that overlooks the lunch tables. I almost ran for him, when Harvey and Zack came from both sides and grabbed my arms. They pulled me up the stairs, and up too Jacob. I was forced up, so I would look Jacob straight in the eye, when he said to me; “Why are you here, young Jedi?” “I have come…” I started, “Because I want to be your apprentice.” I held up Ventress, and Jacob just smiled. “Leave us,” Jacob said, addressing Harvey and Zack. They backed away, but they were still in earshot. “I admire your audacity, my former enemy, and audacity shall be rewarded!” He pulled out both Papertine and Plaigues from his pockets, and moved his fingers onto both my shoulders, saying: “The Force is strong with you; a powerful Sith, you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth….. Melted Plastic Dinosaurs!” My new name. Darth Melted Plastic Dinosaurs. I like it….. Totally purple. “AND AS FOR YOU TWO…” Jacob said, speaking to Harvey and Zack, “YOU ARE BOTH NO LONGER MY APPRENTICES!!! BE GONE!!!” The two of them looked shocked. They took their origami, Darth Paper and Darth Yoda, and threw them into the Death Shredder. Then they walked away… “Good…good….” Jacob said, with Papertine. The next thing I saw was Origami Plaguies seemingly sleeping, and Papertine ripping him in two. All that was left was me, Origami Ventress, Jacob, and Papertine. The time has come. Execute Order Shreddy-Six. Order Shreddy-Six By Tommy We were beaten. We lost Ackbar. But the Rebellion wasn’t done yet… We went to Rabbski’s Office, with our Origami held up proudly on our hands, and we told her about what has been happening. “Kids, listen,” she started, in reply to our update, “I think that your Origami is ingenious! What a great idea! But, sadly, Mr. Howell is really against it. After all you kids have done with Origami Yoda and Darth Paper and Fortune Wookiee, I think you have actually saved the school from many problems; but Howell, he has been so worked up by his nephew Jacob, because he has had so many problems with this paper folding in the past, and so to him, this is just his nephew catching up with him again, along with you kids.” She came close to my ear, and whispered: “I know about Jacob and the Death Shredder, and I think I can help.” **************** Just as we came to Mr. Howell’s Office, we could tell that something was horribly wrong. “ORDER SHREDDY-SIX!!!!” yelled Dwight, as he opened Mr. Howell’s door. Then, Jacob grabbed all of our Origami, including Origami Yoda, and threw them out of the window in the office, down into the hungry Death Shredder. “I have changed my plans!” Jacob said, with an evil grin, “Instead of just ruining Dwight’s already pitiful science project, I decided I would go bigger and better: I will ruin my uncle’s career, destroy your Origami, and then vanish from your lives, forever! Thus, securing my revenge…hahaha….” We heard mumbles and groaning, as well of sounds of rapid movement; then we looked up, and saw Mr. Howell, taped to the ceiling with duct-tape!!! Mr. Howell spit out his tape-gag, and yelled, “JACOB!!! YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM MCQUARRIE MIDDLE SCHOOL!!!! AND THESE KIDS’ PAPER PUPPETS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE!!! GET THAT TERRIBLE SHREDDER OUT OF HERE!!! IN THE NAME OF THE SENATE OF THE USA, YOU HAVE LOST!!!” We won! Mr. Howell saved us!! Rabbski, secretly wielding Origami Ahsoka, grabbed Jacob by the arms, and took him to the school bus, where Bus Driver Mr. Nancy Good Clean Fun drove him away, never to see McQuarrie Middle School again. (Though, there is a rumor around that he was transferred to Tolkien Middle School…) The Destruction of The Death Shredder By Sara So, we went down many, many, many flights of stairs, until we made it to the school playground, where The Death Shredder sat. We searched through the scraps, looking for any surviving Origami, when we found Origami Yoda, Darth Paper, Fortune Wookiee, and Han Foldo! The evil Shredder had to be destroyed, but there was no plug! It now ran on a battery that we couldn’t find! So, a now reformed Harvey and Zack, with Origami X-Wings, threw them into the Shredder! The X-Wings were HUGE, so the Shredder couldn’t shred it all. The Death Shredder was destroyed. But, we felt like we missed something…or SOMEONE…. DWIGHT!!! The End? Characters McQuarrie Dwight Tharp Tommy Lomax Kellen Campbell Sara Bolt Jacob Minch Harvey Cunningham Origami Yoda Papertine Origami Anakin Fortune Wookiee Han Foldo Origami Captain Rex Starcreaser Ryan Origami Jedi Bob Darth Yoda Tolkien Peter Sam Frankie Boyd Peyton Elijah Malcolm DT John Ian Xarl Aragorn Paris Jack Frodo BAGgins Samwise Gami Origami Balrog OriGollum Uruk-Gami Orkigami Origami Saruman Origami Wormtongue Origami Elrond OriGimli OriGandalf Shreddon Legofold Origami Eowyn